unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
CTF-Coret (UT map)
__TOC__ Map description It is an "S"-shaped map with long distances between flags, and several attacking ways between the bases. The bases themselves are divided into 5 areas: flag base, foyer, overhead, side hall, and main hall. The Flag base is self-explanatory: it holds the eponymous flag, and is where every road ends. The Foyer is the "computer room" connecting the Flag base with the Main hall. The overhead, as its name implies, overlooks the Main hall and the bottom of the ladder to the Shock Rifle chamber, and connects the Flag base with the Side hall. The two halls are connected by way of a ramp whose bottom is the main hall. The main hall is separated from the central area by way of a door. From there on, the hall splits in two ways: one going to the central area (a.k.a. the "column" zone) and another going to the top area (the "UDamage" zone). The side hall is also connected to the Central area by way of a ramp and overlooks the stairs connecting the Central area to the Main hall. Weapons and pickups Weapons Retail/GOTY= |-|Demo= (*) 4x Bullet Clips, 2x Bullet Boxes. |-|DC= Pickups Retail/GOTY/DC= |-|Demo= (*) There's a Health Pack embedded into the game world at the Blue Base, making it impossible to obtain. Walkthrough PC (Demo) PC (Retail/GOTY) Playstation 2 Dreamcast Tips and tricks Offense * Use the map's architecture to your advantage and try to vary routes while entering/escaping with the flag. * Learn how to translocate and Impact-jump. This map requires flexible use of it to obtain certain pickups and to have an advantage over the enemy team by opening new enter/escape routes. * When escaping with the flag, use the staircase located on the right from the flag (as if you're facing back toward the center of the map). As you escape down the hall, grab the body armor on the right side.Capture-the-Flag Map Strategies @ PlanetUnreal * Proceed immediately to the middle portion of the map on the upper level to locate the Damage Amplifier. Be the first team to secure the damage amp and use it to quickly wipe out the defenders and score a quick flag grab. Check on the Damage Amplifier throughout the game; it often gets forgotten as the game progresses. * With two main entrances to each base, send assaulting players through each route at the same time. One player's goal should be to clear out the defenses and not worry about the flag. The other comes in and either grabs the undefended flag or finishes the job against the weakened defenders. Defense * Defend the flag from the high alcove located above the flag position. It's much easier to surprise defenders from above (and inflict tons of splash damage) when firing from the high position. If the enemy gets away, just jump down to ground level and pursue him. If you've got the Rocket Launcher or Ripper in hand, you shouldn't have trouble retrieving the flag within the tight corridors. * Use the Flak Cannon, positioned near each flag, for combat inside the tight corridors that lie near the flag along both entrances. When you venture out into the long hallways near the middle of the map, switch to the rocket launcher or ripper. Trivia * The map comes with the UT Demo alongside DM-Morpheus, DM-Phobos, DM-Tempest, DM-Turbine, DOM-Sesmar and the tutorials for Deathmatch, Domination and Capture the Flag. * The beta version of the map had the connection between the side approach of each base and the central area's main entrance separated, so translocating between these areas wasn't possible. Also, in place of the jumppad between the overhead area and the flag base there was a ramp entrance to the defense area, and the overhead area could only be accessed by translocating onto it. * There's a hidden entry text in the beta version of the map: "Welcome to Coret Training Center". It got changed to "Welcome to Coret Facility. Enjoy your stay." in the final version. * The beta version had a player count of 4-8. * The Sniper Rifle hideout and the locker rooms have been edited out of the Dreamcast version. Also, the overall geometry of the level has been simplified, and both Vial areas are now more streamlined. PC Changelog * v402: fixed CTF-coret alternate path problems * v436: hack fix for bad playerstart in CTF-Coret. Gallery External links and references See also